Uma flor em minha vida
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Ela sempre esteve presente em sua vida, alegrando-a com um sorriso. Por mais que Sasuke quisesse cumprir sua vingança, ele queria a flor de cerejeira em sua vida. Presente do Amigo Secreto Defenders, para a Thamires. Espro que goste *o*


**Disclaimer:** Naruto ainda pertence ao Kishimoto, entretanto eu já dei entrado no processo para conseguir os direitos autorais. Muuhauhuhauhahuauh

**Dedicatória:** À Thamires, minha amiga secreta do amigo secreto Defenders xD Confesso que não sabia o que te dar, espero que goste da sua song-fic – que tá mais pra musical do que para song-fic.

**Comentários:** Eu amo a maioria dessas músicas *-*

A listinha das músicas:

Exagerado – Cazuza

Índios – Legião Urbana

From the inside – Linkin Park

Eduardo e Mônica – Legião Urbana

Angel of mine – Evanescence

I miss you – Blink 182

Addicted – Simple Plan

Hero/Heroine – Boys Like Girls

Thriller – Michael Jackson

Wish I had an angel – Nightwishi

Índios – Legião Urbana (sim, de novo)

Espero que você goste da seleção õ/

Beijos

Bom Natal, Bom ano-novo e muito SasuSaku no ano que está vindo *-*

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Amor da minha vida  
Daqui até a eternidade  
Nossos destinos  
Foram traçados na maternidade

Exagerado - Cazuza

Ele não tinha noção, não tinha como saber. Era uma típica tarde de primavera, as nuvens vermelhas já coloriam o céu indicando que a noite se aproximava. E é claro, as flores de cerejeira caindo no chão, deixando o cenário ainda mais bonito. Foi num quadro exatamente como esse que ele a encontrou.

Ela estava recostada na árvore. A cabeça apoiada em seus joelhos e seus pequenos bracinhos abraçavam o mesmo. De alguma forma ele sentia que ela estava chorando e aquilo não lhe agradou nem um pouco. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, não sabia se seria bem recebido.

- E.... yoo* – ele nunca teve muito jeito com as palavras.

Vendo a criatura a sua frente, desejou pela primeira vez na vida ter. Ela possuía cabelos num tom estranho. Eram de um rosa claro, vivo e brilhante. A faixa vermelha prendia sua franja, impedindo que os cabelos caíssem por seus olhos. Quando ela levantou a cabeça, ele percebeu uma coisa a mais. Os orbes dela era de um tom verde, não um verde qualquer, verdes vivos e brilhantes. Talvez o brilhante se devesse ao fato da garotinha estar chorando, mais o pequeno Uchiha não se importava.

- Por que você...

- Não fale – interrompeu-o, apesar de seu tom ainda ser gentil.

- Eu só quero saber por que você está chorando – disse rápido antes que ela pudesse lhe interromper mais uma vez.

Sakura abriu um largo sorriso. Ela só entendeu partes do que ele havia falado, todavia captou o sentido.

- Eles ficam zombando da minha testa enorme – ameaçou chorar novamente.

- Eu acho você linda – Sasuke corou assim que disse essas palavras. Quando os adultos a diziam ele achava meloso demais, porém no momento, pareciam as palavras certas a se dizer.

- Arigatou*, Sasuke-kun* – levantou-se, entretanto se inclinou na direção dele – Eu vou encontrar minha amiga – porém, antes de ir, ela depositou um selinho sobre os lábios do garoto.

Assim como ele, ela corou da cabeça aos pés.

- Você é um amor – se afastou antes que ele pudesse escutar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

Eu quis o perigo  
E até sangrei sozinho  
Entenda!

Índios – Legião Urbana

O pequeno não fazia idéia do que o destino lhe aguardava. Ele não tinha como saber. Depois daquele dia, passou a observar a garotinha em silêncio, tão sorrateiro como um ninja que ela nem percebeu seu interesse. Espere, ele estava treinando para ser um ninja, contudo ela era tão meiga e kawaii que não parecia feita para esse mundo.

Sua pequena felicidade seria extinta nos próximos dias. Sem nenhum aviso, seu nii-chan matou toda a sua família. E só o poupou, o porquê disso Sasuke não tinha a minima idéia. Mais doía demais em seu peito. Nunca pensou que fosse capaz de sentir tanta dor assim de uma só vez. Era insuportável.

Treinava durante o dia na academia ninja, mas a noite os pesadelos o assombravam. Revivia cada momento do massacre, como se tivesse presenciado tudo aquilo com seus próprios olhos. Uma criança normal jamais suportaria toda aquela dor e incrivelmente o moreno suportou. Ele era um Uchiha afinal, não era fraco e tolo como a maioria dos garotos que o cervava.

Foi assim que seu coração começou a endurecer, com os fantasma do passado a assombrá-lo. Nem mesmo a lembrança da frágil garotinha que algum dia fez seu mundo sorrir fazia sentido.

I don't know who to trust

[Eu não sei em quem confiar]

No surprise

[Sem surpresa]

(Everyone feels so far away from me)

[(Todos se sentem tão longe de mim)]

Heavy thoughts sift through dust

[Pensamentos pesados separados pela poeira]

From the Inside – Linkin Park

Ele se afastou de tudo e todos. De repente nada mais importava, somente o grande ódio que nutria em seu peito. De algum jeito, faria Itachi pagar por tudo que havia feito com ele, absolutamente tudo, não importasse o que tivesse que fazer para conseguir isso.

Sentia que as pessoas se afastavam dele e novamente culpava seu nii-chan* por isso. Às vezes chegava a preferir que ele tivesse lhe matado naquela noite também, lhe pouparia muito dor.

O que ele não conseguia perceber é que as pessoas não estavam se afastando dele, ele que se afastava das pessoas. Com isso, ele se tornou uma pessoa amarga e vingativa. A única coisa que lhe importava era a vingança, o estúpido sentimento da vingança. Como tantos outros, ele sabia que a vingança não o levaria a nada, todavia o ódio era muito maior e se sobreporia a razão.

Talvez algum dia Sasuke percebesse que se seguisse por esse caminho, só perderia mais coisas. Alguém podia dizer que ele não tinha mais nada a perder, mais no fundo sempre a algo. No caso do Uchiha, seria os novos laços que em breve ele iria formar.

Quem um dia irá dizer  
Que existe razão  
Nas coisas feitas pelo coração?  
E quem irá dizer  
Que não existe razão?

Eduardo e Mônica – Legião Urbana

Aconteceu justamente o que ele não queria. Havia formado novos laços, laços que ele teria que cortar algum dia. Isso seria muito mais difícil do que ele imaginava. Realmente não queria se envolver com ninguém, justamente por que ele teria que os abandonar mais tarde.

Kakashi era muito mais do que um sensei* para ele. Era um como se fosse um segundo pai, só que muito mais gentil, atencioso e carinhoso do que Fugaku fora.

Naruto foi o irmão que ele nunca teve. Havia deixado de considerar Itachi seu irmão há muito tempo. Um verdadeiro irmão não faria o que o Uchiha fez. Apesar de toda a aparente rivalidade que ele e o loiro nutriam um pelo outro, o sentimento de amizade já estava enraizado há tempos.

Foi extremamente perturbador perceber que Sakura ainda mexia com seu autocontrole. Perto dela, tudo se evaporava e ela passava a ser seu centro de atenção, vivia só por causa dela.

Sem que ele ao menos percebesse, deixou que ela voltasse a aquecer seu coração, que ele pensava ter endurecido com a morte de seus familiares. Foi um choque enorme descobrir esse pequeno fato, todavia ele acabou se acostumando com o tempo, ou ao menos pensou ter se acostumado.

Mas como sempre, ele teve que abandonar tudo isso por causa da sua estúpida vingança.

Angel of mine, can I thank you

[Anjo meu, posso te agradecer]

You have saved me time and time again

[Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes]

Angel, I must confess

[Anjo, eu tenho que confessar]

It's you that always gived me strength

[É você que sempre me dá força]

And I don't know where I'd be without you

[E eu não sei onde estaria sem você]

Angel of mine - Evanescence

Pretendia fugir sem que tivesse que dar satisfações a ninguém. Foi uma baque para ele avistar Sakura lhe esperando na saída da vila. Deveria ter previsto um possível encontro, afinal a garota sabia muito sobre ele, mesmo que o moreno não tivesse dito uma palavra, aliás, as únicas palavras dirigidas a ela sempre foram de repreensão e isso nunca a afastou, pelo contrário, só os uniu ainda mais.

Tentou expulsá-la com palavras rudes, que eram da boca para fora. Parecia que a rosada adivinhará isso pois continuava irredutível em tentar mantê-lo em Konoha. E não, ela não havia percebido. Seus sentimentos por ele eram muito maiores do que a dor que as palavras dele causavam e sem que ela soubesse passou a acalentar o coração já machucado dele, curando aos poucos as feridas.

Se não fosse Orochimaru também ela tivesse conseguido curar todas as feridas, como estava fazendo as poucos. Sakura se tornou a razão de viver do Uchiha, aquela que preenchia a existência vazia dele, que o tornou mais humano, mesmo que o vingador não demonstrasse isso.

Era tarde demais. Ele escolheu a vingança e ela, por mais que negasse, a vila. Eles sempre pertenceram a mundos diferentes. Ela viveu na alegria, no conforto, irradiando ternura. Ele era um vingador que sempre viveu e sempre viveria no passado até que conseguisse cumprir sua tão sonhada vingança. Entretanto a desejava. Não poderia abandoná-la sem ao menos expressar o quanto ela foi importante.

- Sakura – parou atrás dela. Talvez escolhendo as palavras, talvez aspirando pela última vez o perfume que exalava dela – Arigatou.

Ele a desmaiou e a deixou no banco da vila. Se tivesse tempo ele a levaria em casa, contudo os shinobis* do som o esperavam e Sasuke não queria que eles viessem atrás de si novamente. Poderiam machucar sua flor e isso era o que ele menos queria no momento.

Miss you, miss you

[Sinto a sua falta]

Where are you and I'm so sorry

[Onde você estiver, eu sinto muito]

I cannot sleep I cann-ot dream tonight

[Eu não consigo dormir, eu não consigo sonhar essa noite]

I need somebody and always

[Eu preciso de alguém e sempre]

This sick strange darkness

[Essa doente estranha escuridão]

I miss you – Blink 182

Mesmo sabendo que isso não era o certo ele seguiu por seu caminho de vingança. Foi para Oto, para Orochimaru. Com o coração apertado, mas a certeza que assim cumpriria sua tão sonhada vingança.

Nos primeiro dias ele sentiu muito a falta de seus amigos, apesar de não demonstrar. O carinho e o afeto que eles lhe dispensavam tocaram fundo em sua mente. Mais fundo do que ele ousava admitir e isso o machucava. Machucava por saber que os havia ferido, mesmo que essa não fosse sua intenção. Ele realmente não queria ter formado laços, muito menos magoá-los.

Era óbvio que ele não confiava no sannin*. Sasuke poderia ter vários defeitos, entretanto a burrice não era um deles. Sabia que Orochimaru queria algo em troca de lhe treinar, por isso estava sempre alerta, com seu sharingan ativado. Afinal, o sharingan sempre foi o que ele desejou.

Em Oto, o Uchiha se tornou ainda mais frio, distante do que era em Konoha. A escuridão começava a entrar em seu coração, porém ainda havia uma luz que o mantinha sã, a salvo de entrar de vez no mundo da escuridão. Afinal de contas ele jamais havia esquecido a doce flor de cerejeira.

I'm trying to forget that

[Eu estou tentando esquecer que]

I'm addicted to you

[Eu sou viciado em você]

But I want it

[Mas eu quero isso]

And I need it

[E eu necessito disso]

Addicted – Simple Plan

O moreno tentou esquecer todos os seus laços e se concentrar somente em sua vingança. Depois de um tempo isso deu certo, até reencontrá-los novamente.

Nunca pensei que seu antigo poderia ir tão longe por causa dele, jamais imaginou que os veria, ainda mais dentro do esconderijo de seu mestre. Não que isso fosse de todo impossível, porém era remota a chance de se encontrarem novamente e isso realmente aconteceu.

Enfrentaria tudo e todos se fosse preciso, todavia a rosada era a única que ele jamais machucaria, pois a garota era a razão de ele continuar lutando com todas as suas forças, era por ela que ele lutava, porque era para ela que o vingador voltaria quando tudo isso acabasse.

E o Uchiha precisava que ela ficasse intacta, mesmo que não fosse para ele. Não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a sua rosada.

I never thought that you could break me apart

[Eu nunca pensei que você poderia me quebrar em pedaços]

I keep a sinister smile in a hole in my heart

[Mantenho um sorriso sinistro em um buraco em meu coração]

Hero/Heroine – Boys Like Girls

Sasuke se afastou novamente, de todos. O dia de sua vingança estava chegando e ele jamais poderia deixar seus amigos sofrerem com isso. Ainda restava uma ponta de razão em seu coração que a cada dia era tomado pela escuridão.

O grande dia finalmente havia chegado. Ele estava cara-a-cara com Itachi. O moreno finalmente pensaria que seu inferno pessoal acabaria com a morte de seu irmão. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que o aguardava. Se soubesse, talvez ele jamais teria procurado seu nii-chan para esse dito confronto.

You start to freeze

[Você começa a congelar]

As horror looks you right between the eyes

[E o horror te olha bem nos olhos]

You're paralyzed

[Você está paralisado]

Thriller – Michael Jackson

Sasuke jamais imaginaria que a verdade seria tão dura quanto aquele que Madara lhe apresentará. Quem algum dia iria imaginar que Itachi era inocente.

A frase que seu irmão havia dito fazia sentido agora. "Ninguém pará para pensar que a realidade pode ser apenas uma miragem." Será que ainda havia mais algum mentira que alguém tentava esconder? Será que Madara falava a verdade? A versão dele para a história parecia muito mais verídica que a versão que seu nii-chan lhe contou.

A partir daquele momento, seu coração ficou congelado, como na ocasião da morte de seus pais. Todavia nem a garotinha inocente de cabelos rosados a libertaria agora.

Ele mataria todos os culpados pela morte de Itachi, porque Madara lhe fez ver que o único inocente em toda a história do clã era ele. E também seria capaz de matar qualquer um que entrasse em sua frente, mesmo que isso significasse matar seus amigos.

Old loves they die hard

[Velhos amores custam a morrer]

Old lies they die harder

[Velhas mentiras custam mais ainda a morrer]

Wish I had an angel - Nightwish

Como ele havia prometido no dia que seu irmão morreu. Ele não parou até encontrar os responsáveis e liquidá-los, por mais que isso significasse sacrificar seus amigos.

O Uchiha chegou ao fundo do poço. A escuridão finalmente tomou conta de seu coração e nada parecia importar para ele além de sua tão sonhada vingança. Com isso, ele estava perdendo as únicas pessoas que sempre se importaram com ele, entretanto era óbvio que isso não o interessava no momento.

Ele tanto lutou que finalmente conseguiu o que tanto queria. A vingança estava cumprida, entretanto Konoha ficou totalmente devastada. Ele não poupou ninguém que havia entrado em seu caminho. O lado bom disso – se é que pode ser chamado de lado bom – é que seus antigos laços não foram aqueles que sentiram na pele toda a sua fúria.

Por falar neles... Seus olhares demonstravam todo o ódio e rancor que sentiam por aquele que um dia eles amaram. Não era fácil acreditar que seu antigo amigo havia sido o causador de toda a sua desgraça, de destruir tudo que amavam. E a rosada era a mais inconformada de todos.

Assim pude trazer  
Você de volta pra mim  
Quando descobri  
Que é sempre só você  
Que me entende  
Do início ao fim.

E é só você que tem  
A cura pro meu vício  
De insistir nessa saudade  
Que eu sinto

Índios – Legião Urbana

Só lhe restou o vazio e olhar naqueles orbes esmeraldinos lhe fez ver que nada daquilo tinha valido a pena. Como se ele não soubesse desde o início. E só se deu conta disso agora, quando já era tarde demais.

Fechou os olhos por um instante e logo os abriu. Não era tarde demais. Ele ainda poderia reconquistar a confiança dela, afinal, a mesma não sabia de tudo que aconteceu. É óbvio que ela não aprovou suas atitudes, porém, sabendo da verdade, teria a oportunidade de conhecer os verdadeiros motivos dele.

Desapareceu por um minuto e reapareceu ao lado dela. Não poderia apagar o passado, todavia poderia consertar o futuro e decididamente Haruno Sakura estava nele.

- Gomenasai*...

E ele começou a contar, mesmo que ela não o perdoasse no final, porque ela era a única que prenchia o buraco em seu peito. E sem ela jamais poderia ser feliz.

**Mini-Dicioonário**

yoo – oi

arigatou – obrigado

-kun – tratamente carinhoso próprio para meninos

nii-chan – irmão mais velho

sensei – mestre

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

sannin – ninja lendário

gomenasai – me desculpe


End file.
